Heartmade
by swaggysuga
Summary: Tegang, Park Jimin tegang menjelang kencan pertamanya dengan Kim Taehyung, pemuda super cool yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Vmin / Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin / BTS / a little bit failed humor / boyslove / T / #btsffnwpfirstdateweek / for the dearest sugantea


_Don't you worry your pretty little mind… the stakes are high, the waters rough,_

 _but this love is ours. (Ours – Taylor Swift)_

 **Heartmade**

 ** _swaggysuga_**

 **Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin / Vmin**

 **Seme!Taehyung Uke!Jimin**

 **Boyslove / T**

 ** _Especially for event_** **#btsffnwpfirstdateweek _and_ sugantea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua netra mungil milik seorang Park Jimin memerah. Ia tak bisa tidur menjelang janjinya hari ini dengan kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung. Kerap kali Jimin berguling kesana kemari di atas ranjangnya, tak mampu memejamkan mata barang sedetik pun.

"Aish, aku pusing sekali," keluhnya pelan sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Tinggal tiga jam lagi sebelum Taehyung menjemputnya.

Stres. Jimin stres. Lagu bertajuk ' _Oh My Stress_ ' dari duo Big Byung langsung mengalun merdu di kepalanya. Cocok sekali.

" _Shit, shit, shit_ ," Jimin mengacak rambutnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak boleh terlihat gagal di kencan pertamanya bersama Taehyung. Kekasih barunya itu akan mengajak Jimin ke taman bermain, dan ia rasa dirinya tak mungkin sanggup jika diajak bermain wahana ini itu. Tapi Jimin enggan mengecewakan Taehyung. Tinggal tiga jam lagi dan ia harus berbenah sekarang juga.

Kakinya ia paksa untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia meraih handuk di jemuran yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Cepat-cepat ia mandi sambil mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Lalu sampailah ia ke tahap yang paling menyebalkan; _memilih pakaian_.

Jimin menyesal karena tidak membeli baju-baju keren jika Jungkook mengajaknya ke H&M, Zara, Mango atau tetek bengek lainnya. Sekarang yang ia punya hanyalah beberapa kemeja kotak-kotak, kaos polos berkerah, kaos dengan gambar _band_ favoritnya atau sablonan norak maha kampungan dan kemeja putih yang ia pakai untuk ujian di kampusnya.

Kepalanya semakin pening. Setelah setengah jam memindai baju-bajunya, Jimin menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia mengambil salah satu kemeja kotak-kotak bersemu abu-putih-biru, dikancingnya rapi jali, dan dipadukan dengan celana denim panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ia tata secara seksama dengan _gel_ , dan wajahnya ia beri pelembab serta _eyeliner_ tipis-tipis.

Selesai.

Sisa dua jam lagi. Jimin tak mau ketiduran, namun matanya sungguh mengantuk. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjang sambil bersandar ke _headbed_ lalu memasang televisi, hendak menonton serial terbaru lewat DVD yang dibelinya kemarin.

Gelak tawa tunggalnya menguar karena tingkah konyol si pemeran utama ditimpali oleh galaknya lawan main. Beberapa menit film berjalan, mata Jimin semakin berat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, dan… ia terbuai ke alam mimpi.

 **—Heartmade—**

" _…min? Jimin_?"

Kesadaran Jimin kembali lamat-lamat. Ia mengucek matanya. Tiba-tiba obsidiannya membulat, bibirnya membeo melihat jam dinding yang menampilkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. Belum lagi panggilan lembut dari luar pintu apartemennya disertai ketukan-ketukan pelan.

Jimin bangun dengan terhuyung, ia tak menyangka akan tertidur di tengah kegiatannya menonton film. Panik, segera ia menyambar kenop pintu dan membukanya kasar dan mengejutkan orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"H—hai," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah _awkward_.

Senyum Jimin mengembang canggung. "Ah, halo. Maaf aku tadi ketiduran, kau jadi menunggu," ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum, tampan sekali di mata Jimin sampai ia tak sadar sudah terlampau dalam memperhatikan wajah Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berangkat sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung menyadarkan Jimin. Dengan pasti Jimin mengangguk, dan mengambil ransel kecil serta sepatu _converse_ biru gelapnya, memakainya sambil membungkuk di depan Taehyung. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, Jimin tersenyum dan mengkonfirmasi Taehyung bahwa mereka bisa pergi sekarang.

Sebelum melangkah, sebelah tangan Taehyung terangkat ke wajah Jimin, tepatnya ke sudut-sudut bibirnya dan mengusapnya, membuat Jimin meringis pelan. Pemuda mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya, tak paham.

"Bekas tidurmu, Jimin."

Taehyung terkekeh geli sementara rona wajah Jimin seketika menyaingi merahnya tomat. _Sial, aku pasti ileran! Konyol sekali,_ pikir Jimin.

Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan meninggalkan apartemen Jimin. Pemuda bermarga Park itu memerhatikan tampilan Taehyung yang super cuek dari atas sampai bawah. Hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dilapis _cardigan_ abu-abu longgar, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu putih serta tas selempang berwarna hitam. Pun tak tampak usaha apapun yang dilakukan Taehyung untuk merapikan rambut _blonde_ -nya, dibiarkan begitu saja. Untung wajah tampannya cocok-cocok saja dengan model rambut plontos sekalipun.

Tidak banyak kalimat keluar dari bibir Taehyung, mengingat pemuda itu sifatnya dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Dari tadi hanya Jimin yang berbicara, mengoceh ini itu dan hanya ditanggapi dengan 'hm', 'oh ya?', 'ah, begitu' dan frasa-frasa sederhana lainnya.

Di bis menuju taman bermain pun begitu, Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita tentang anjing Jimin yang ditinggal di kampungnya, Busan. Hanya ber-iya-iya ria ketika Jimin menceritakan tentang mimpinya saat mendaftar di Universitas Seoul sebagai mahasiswa _English Language and Literature_ tanpa pernah bercerita ulang tentang dirinya.

Jimin maklum, mungkin Taehyung merasa kikuk atau memang masih merasa tertutup. Toh, di awal pun Jimin yang mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan kepada Taehyung, memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan pemuda pemilik senyum kotak itu hanya mengiyakan, tanpa syarat apapun.

Taman bermain sudah di depan mata. Saatnya Jimin dan Taehyung turun dari bis. Dan, Taehyung hanya turun duluan sambil memerhatikan Jimin, memastikan kekasihnya turun dengan selamat sentausa, tanpa memegang tangan Jimin seperti di telenovela-telenovela.

 **—Heartmade—**

"GYAAAAAA!"

Teriakan memekakkan telinga itu tidak lain tidak bukan datang dari bibir Park Jimin yang sedang naik _rollercoaster_ bersama Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengaduh-aduh saja di sampingnya. Ya, ini sudah wahana ketiga yang mereka naiki. Jimin berteriak seperti perempuan—namun ia menikmatinya.

Kepalanya pusing luar biasa ketika mereka turun. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Taehyung. Hari sudah semakin siang, terik mentari mulai mencubit-cubit tangan Jimin yang tidak tertutupi fabrik kemejanya.

"Kita istirahat dulu, ya. Aku haus," ujar Jimin sambil memegangi lehernya.

Tanpa banyak komentar Taehyung mendahului Jimin menuju salah satu _stand_ minuman dan makanan ringan. Ia segera meminta dua gelas Lemonade dan membayarnya, lalu memberikan satu gelas kepada Jimin.

Jimin segera meminumnya. Lemonade itu habis dalam beberapa kali teguk saja.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung. Lain kali aku yang akan membelikanmu minuman."

"Santai saja. Kau mau makan apa?"

Sebenarnya Jimin lapar sekali, tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan. Kepalanya pun semakin pening efek belum sarapan. Namun kalau ia makan sekarang ia pasti akan tampak sangat gembul dan rakus sekali.

"Aku mau cemilan saja. Belum terlalu lapar."

Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau benar tidak lapar?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap. _Tahan, hanya hari ini,_ batinnya.

"Oke," Taehyung menghampiri _stand_ makanan, membeli kentang goreng dan sosis ukuran jumbo dengan saus, serta hamburger—jaga-jaga jika Jimin masih lapar. Binar mata Jimin langsung berubah ketika melihat makanan, dan agaknya Taehyung dapat menangkap itu.

"Duduk di sini, kita makan dulu."

Taehyung menunjuk salah satu kursi di dekat barisan konter makanan yang dinaungi pohon rindang. Jimin memakan cemilan besar yang dibelikan Taehyung dengan penuh sukacita, tak henti bersyukur karena akhirnya ia menemui makanan. Sesekali Taehyung mencomot makanan yang terletak di paha Jimin itu.

Semua makanan tandas sudah. Jimin menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan pahanya, meluruhkan remah-remah makanan di sana. Taehyung hanya kebagian sedikit saja, tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

"Ayo main lagi!"

Jimin bangkit dengan berapi-api, energinya sudah lumayan terisi, pusing di kepalanya pun sedikit berkurang. Pemuda bermarga Kim hanya menggeleng pelan, kagum dengan tenaga Jimin yang tak habis-habis.

"Jimin, tunggu."

Taehyung menahan kepergian Jimin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, membuat yang lebih mungil menahan nafasnya. Tangannya terangkat ke bibir tebal Jimin, dan mengusapnya perlahan. Jimin menutup matanya, menanti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya seperti kencan di film-film.

"Ada saos," gumam Taehyung simpul. "Cara makanmu seperti bocah."

Jimin membelalakkan matanya, kesal campur malu karena sudah berspekulasi macam-macam. _Mood_ -nya langsung turun drastis. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar, sedangkan Taehyung hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Dari tadi aku terus yang mengikutimu, sekarang giliranku menentukan apa yang akan kita naiki," kata Taehyung. "Kita naik itu, ya."

Telunjuk Taehyung tertuju pada wahana cangkir yang berputar-putar. Jimin meneguk ludahnya, terbayang bahwa dirinya akan tambah pusing jika naik wahana itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"A—ayo."

Jimin berjalan menyamai langkah Taehyung. Ia mencebik kesal, sedari tadi Taehyung cuek dan tidak memegang tangannya, tidak merangkulnya. Jimin serasa tak dianggap kekasih. Ia seperti kencan dengan pemuda asing. Memang sedari tadi Taehyung tidak pernah protes, tidak pernah komentar aneh-aneh. Tapi itu justru yang membuatnya merasa sendirian dan tidak dipedulikan.

Mendadak Jimin ingin menangis. Hatinya menuduh Taehyung tidak peka. Tapi ia berusaha mengusir semuanya. Gampang _complaint_ , yang penting kencan kelar dulu.

Ragu-ragu Jimin masuk ke wahana bersama Taehyung. Wahana ini lumayan ramai, sehingga Jimin harus duduk dengan sedikit menempel pada Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tetap saja tidak banyak bicara, tidak membuat _skinship_ , tidak ambil kesempatan. _Taehyung terlalu lurus._

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya ke gagang besi yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia menatap takut-takut kepada wajah tegang sekaligus antusias dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian cangkir itu mulai berputar.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Jimin kembali berteriak dengan keterlaluan. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal karena pusing kembali mendera kepalanya. Pegangannya melemah, tapi ia berusaha mengeratkannya lagi dan lagi.

Putaran cangkir itu mulai berakhir perlahan-lahan. Pandangan Jimin berputar-putar, ia tak tahu lagi masih bisa berdiri atau tidak. Pegangan besi di depan tubuhnya naik otomatis, dan Jimin melangkah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Jimin mengibaskan tangannya pertanda dirinya oke, padahal bintang-bintang dan planet sudah berputar indah di atas kepalanya. Ia memaksakan diri berjalan dengan tempo yang pelan.

"Kita naik yang mana lagi, Jim?"

Jujur saja, Jimin tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menggigit bibirnya karena tiba-tiba perutnya mual luar biasa. Setelahnya, Jimin memegangi perutnya, membungkuk, lalu…

"Jimin, astaga," Taehyung terkejut melihat Jimin mengeluarkan isi perutnya di pinggir pagar. Beruntung tidak banyak orang melintas di sana. Dengan telaten Taehyung memegangi tengkuk Jimin, membantunya agar Jimin lega.

"Aku oke," dengan lirih Jimin berujar, disertai senyuman lemah di bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah pias. Tanpa sadar ia pun memegangi lengan Taehyung karena kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis.

Tiba-tiba, kesadaran Jimin berkurang, turun seperti indeks saham perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut.

Selanjutnya, segala yang bisa Jimin lihat hanyalah… _gelap_.

 **—Heartmade—**

Cahaya perlahan merasuki pandangan Jimin. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lambat. Hanya putih yang mendominasi ruangan tempatnya berada. Ditelengkan kepalanya pelan ke sebelah kanan, tangannya kebas karena ada beban menimpanya.

"Taehyung?"

Gumaman pelan terdengar dari pemuda Kim dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan pandang lemah milik Jimin. Senyumnya tersungging halus.

"Sudah sadar?" ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap puncak kepala Jimin lembut.

"Kita di mana?"

"Klinik Taman Bermain. Kau sudah dua jam pingsan. Aku panik sekali tadi karena kau tiba-tiba tumbang. Dokter bilang kau mungkin kelelahan dan belum sarapan. Apa benar?"

Anggukan Jimin diterima Taehyung sebagai jawaban.

Taehyung mendengus. "Lain kali, katakanlah kalau kau lapar, haus, atau apapun. Jangan diam saja. Aku bukan cenayang yang bisa tahu semua maumu."

"Kau marah?" Jimin hampir menangis karena melihat Taehyung begitu kesal.

"Bukan begitu," Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku hanya khawatir. _Kau kan kekasihku_. Kau bisa katakan apa saja yang kau inginkan, tak usah sungkan. Kalau kau lapar, makanlah apa saja di depanku. Tak perlu ada yang ditutup-tutupi."

Jimin menatap Taehyung nanar, pengakuan Taehyung yang begitu gamblang mengagetkannya.

"Tapi aku takut, ini kencan pertama kita dan aku tidak mau mengacaukannya."

"Nyatanya kau malah pingsan dan membuatku takut setengah mati."

"Maaf…" Jimin berkata penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biar berlalu. Tapi lain kali, di kencan kita selanjutnya, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau sudah sarapan dan sedang dalam kondisi yang sehat," Taehyung berujar sembari memegang tangan Jimin dan mengusap punggung tangan kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Bukannya tenang, Jimin malah ingin merajuk sekarang juga.

"Sejujurnya, aku takut karena kau terlihat tidak tertarik untuk pergi bersamaku. Dari tadi kau hanya cuek saja, tidak mau memegang tanganku, tidak tertarik mendengar ceritaku, aku… aku rasa kau hanya terpaksa menerimaku saat aku mengajakmu berpacaran denganku."

Mendengar penuturan jujur dari Jimin, Taehyung hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Jimin, dengar," pemuda tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin tajam. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu berpikiran macam-macam, tapi aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa menerimamu, tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu atau apapun itu. Ini… kencan pertamaku bersamamu. Aku sama gugupnya denganmu, makanya aku tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang fatal. Aku menghindari _skinship_ denganmu karena aku takut kau akan tersinggung, aku menjaga perasaanmu. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Ingin rasanya sekarang Jimin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di tanah. Ternyata kekasihnya hanya gugup, dan ia malah berprasangka yang tidak-tidak. Semua kalimat Taehyung barusan seperti ungkapan cinta yang paling tulus di tajuk semesta. Hati Jimin tersentuh, _Taehyung mencintai dirinya dengan caranya sendiri_ , dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jimin.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain. Biarlah aku dan kau saja yang tahu kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih. Yang penting aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku, dan aku juga mencintaimu, Jim.

"Sekarang, kau makan ini dulu ya. Tadi pegawai klinik memberikan ini untuk kau makan," Taehyung menyodorkan roti dan segelas susu yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidur Jimin.

Dengan telaten Taehyung menyuapi roti dengan perlahan ke mulut Jimin. Kekasihnya yang mungil itu sungguh menggemaskan jika sedang makan, pipinya yang seperti mochi semakin menggembung, membuat Taehyung sangat ingin mencubiti dan melayangkan kecupan kupu-kupu di sana. Setelah roti itu habis perlahan, Taehyung menyodorkan gelas susu yang kemudian disesap pelan-pelan oleh Jimin.

Sisa-sisa susu di atas bibir Jimin membuat wajahnya semakin lucu. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia mengusap jejak susu di atas bibir Jimin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seperti anak-anak."

Jimin mencebik kesal, namun setelahnya ikut tertawa juga.

"Taehyung."

"Ya?"

Semburat merah di pipi Jimin menguar lucu.

"Cium."

"Hah?"

"Ti—tidak," Jimin menarik selimut di dadanya sampai menutupi wajah.

"Apa? Ulangi lagi," Taehyung bersikeras.

"Tidak mau," rupanya Jimin tak mau kalah.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik selimut Jimin dalam sekali sentak. Jimin terkejut, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Taehyung mendadak maju dan menempelkan bibirnya canggung ke kening Jimin.

Taehyung melepas kecupannya dan mundur teratur. Wajah keduanya memerah, malu. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan, sedangkan Taehyung lebih tertarik untuk menghitung motif abu di keramik tempat kakinya menapak. Ruangan tiba-tiba terasa lebih lengang.

"Sudah baikan? Kalau sudah, kita pulang sekarang," kata Taehyung memecah keheningan.

"Ah, iya," Jimin yang seketika sembuh dari segala penyakit berkat ciuman singkat Taehyung langsung bangkit dan turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa. Lantas tubuhnya oleng, dengan sigap Taehyung memegangi tubuh Jimin.

"Hati-hati, Jim," Taehyung memperingatkan.

Dengan pelan, Taehyung menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari mungil milik Jimin, dan menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan ragu. Jimin pun balas menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Kita pulang seperti ini, ya," kata Taehyung berseri sambil mengangkat jemarinya yang sudah bertaut dengan jemari Jimin.

Lalu senyum Jimin pun tersungging malu-malu. "Iya."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teruntuk Yth. Om Sugantea, kupersembahkan Vmin ini dengan segenap jiwa raga dan akal budi, semoga berkenan ya om! Mwamwamwa!**

 **Akhirnya aku bikin Vmin juga :") maaf untuk Vmin shipper jika ffnya kurang afdol, kurang cucok, kurang asem hahaha.. Ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi lho. Aku emang belum pernah pacaran /nangis di pojok/ tapi aku pernah jalan berdua cowok ke _mall_ daaaaan beginilah jadinya, dia kayak takut banget buat deket-deket aku dan dengerin cerita aku juga ogah-ogahan, seolah aku adalah bakteri yang dibesarkan seperti anak sendiri :( /curhat**

 **Berhubung ini temanya _first date_ jadi aku bikin aja tentang pengalaman _first date_ yang biasanya _awkward,_ gak bisa tidur malemnya, pas di TKP malah mengacau dll. Yekan yekan, siapa yang pernah ngalamin ginian?! Author enggak! Wakakaka**

 **Oh iya. Sebentar lagi aku bakalan KKM di antah berantah, sinyal akan susah, dan aku harus bisa bertahan hidup di sana. Aku juga lagi ngajuin magang dan judul skripsi, mungkin aku akan sangat jarang apdet. Mohon doanya ya!**

 **Akhir kata,**

 ** _Fav and review juseyooo!_**


End file.
